Otto Antal
Otto Johnathan Benjamin Remus Antal II. was born to his parents Otto Jonathan Benjamin Remus Antal, and Magda Annalia Milady Antal (maiden name Backer) in the year 1703, on the 4th day of the of the 4th month (May), in the city of Vienna, Austria. His family being well-to-do people of the higher class, Otto - as a young child until age 7 was raised by an Austrian nanny. Then, from age 7 until 9 he was raised by a German nanny, and from age 9 until 11, he was cared for by a Hungarian nanny. His parents had made this arrangement so that even at a young age, their child can master three languages at a fluent level, and that in the near future, it will be easier for him to learn even more. Otto had a private teacher at his parents' estate. His classes weekly were grammar, mathematics, philosophy, political sciences, history, and of course - manners. During these studies, he also learned the English language in his free time, to, of course, a fluent level. By age twelve, Otto Antal was possibly the most mature child many of his parents' acquaintances have met. At age 14, Otto was enrolled at Cambridge University, and after 6 years of attending university, he successfully achieved a professorial degree in political sciences. All throughout his studies at the university, he was at the top of his class, and later in his 6th year, the elected head boy of the school. He only took six years, instead of seven because when he was in his 3rd-year studies, he also completed his 4th-year studies, and therefore skipped a grade. His teachers always had high hopes for him. Many envied him, for being possibly the most intelligent person - student or staff - at Cambridge University. During his time at Cambridge University, Otto also mastered the Spanish and Italian languages, to once again a fluent ability. He was the favorite of all his teachers and worked hard to impress them with his lectures on what might have perhaps been on the medieval king Charlemagne, or even his views on the modern society. After graduating, Otto purchased 1,000 acres of land (not far from Vienna) from the government and began raising crops with a staff of 74 persons. He also had a well-designed manor house (16 bedrooms, with a private library, and even some secret passageways) built into the middle of this land, which was the bearer of a majestic garden, and a private lake, which was mainly populated with trout. This land produced quite the income after just a year, and Otto himself was only present at the manor house when he was asleep or he had thrown a party. He mainly spent his time in the office estate, also located on this land, but it was at the Northwest part of the estate. He would travel between these two places on a horse in the morning while it was still cold, and after sunset, when it was no longer so hot. Of course, everybody knew it was just a matter of time until Otto was admitted to a title of nobility in either England or the Habsburg empire. That matter of time was taken out of the equation when on his 22nd birthday, Otto received a letter from the Archduke of Austria, and King of Hungary (the Habsburg empire consisted of two leading positions, both held by the same person. Austria had an archduke, while Hungary had a king - the archduke and the king were the same person) that in the time of the next consisting 2 months, he is to report to the Vienna court of Károly III., the Archduke of Austria, and King of Hungary. And so, as per the directions provided in the letter, only after 3 weeks of receiving it, Otto Antal was sitting in a horse-drawn carriage that was entering the Vienna castle of Károly III. The time being 11 o'clock in the morning, he was invited by the king himself to join him for lunch an hour and a half later, so that he can dine with the royal court of the king, including many counts, lords, dukes, and other nobility, as well as the Archbishop of Austria. Having returned to his own estate half an hour after his invitation, he changed to more elegant and moody clothes for a lunch with the Archduke, and then, returned to the castle just in time for the festivities of the lunch. Unfortunately, young Otto was faced with some distressing news at the lunch. He was told the positive news that he would be made the new Duke of Vienna (the previous having just passed away) as soon as possible, but, as the archbishop informed him, cannot happen until he found a worthy wife for himself. So, Otto began looking for a wife. Of course, many heads of noble families approached Otto to try and arrange a marriage between their daughter and Otto. Not being noble, Otto was wealthy, in some cases, more wealthy than the noble family approaching him. Many wanted to get on his right side, especially after the fact that he would be the future Duke of Vienna - a position usually with the requirement of at least 20 years success after success. Otto did qualify for that, but most elected for this position were in their late 40s and early 50s at the time of their appointment, not 22. It could have easily been predicted that Otto would become something much more than just the Duke of Vienna (that being a very honorary and high position all alone) sometime in the near future. Many of the richest and well known Austrian-Hungarian families have written to Otto in the next few weeks' time, asking for him to marry their daughters, nieces, and so forth. It was all because they knew Otto would get a much higher place of power, so it was not out of kindness, but out of their hunger for power. Otto turned down all of these requests, but he had a request in the back of his mind, still struggling with a decision to make. This request was from a Hungarian Viscount's daughter, who without having consulted her father nor mother had bravely written to Otto, asking directly for his hand in marriage. This stood out to Otto, especially because the independence of this young lady was of such a remarkable influence that it impressed him very much. So, after a week of thinking about it every minute from sunrise to sunset, Otto decided to answer the letter. In his letter, Otto invited the young lady to his estate for a weekend, so that they can get to know each other. He also states that her parents are welcome to come along with her if they like. And, the young maiden complied, and so, in a few days' time, she and her parents arrived during late afternoon that Friday, an were to leave Monday morning for their two-day carriage ride back to their residence in Hungary. Otto greeted them himself at his estate's main gate, which is not far from where the main road connected with his privately owned road that leads to the main gate. After their arrival, they were shown to their quarters. The parents to their own suite, and their daughter to another suite on the other side of the manor house. 2 hours after their arrival, dinner was served. For this special occasion, Otto himself had chosen a list of delicacies for that night's menu and made sure that all of the cooking went smoothly - which it did. The majestic feast was followed by a tour of the manor house, and the gardens, along with the lake. Before retiring, Otto made plans to take the daughter, now knowing her name was Theresa Maria Anabelle Bethlen, to the gardens for a walk in the morning, while the parents enjoyed a carriage tour of Vienna. So, when the sun rose from its deep slumber, breakfast was served. Otto and Theresa were only briefly joined by the Bethlen parents, who were leaving for the tour early to make sure it didn't get too hot while they were out. After the energizing breakfast, Otto and Theresa both retired to their quarters to use their facilities, tidy themselves up, and be on their way to the manor garden for the rest of the fine morning until the parents return. When Otto got to the entrance hall, Theresa had been patiently waiting for him, conversing with one of the house-maids about the splendid dress that she was wearing. Once she had finished her conversation, Otto and her started for the gardens. There, Otto spent what was possibly the happiest hour of his life. They rode horseback around the garden (Theresa side saddle of course) and had a brunch styled snack. They made sandwiches from the homemade organic foods from Otto's ranch. They also fell in love. It's just one of those unexplainable connections that bound them together - For a stranger, it would have seemed to have been as if they've known each other for their entire life. After the weekend, they both knew they were meant for each other. On Sunday, they went to a Vienna church in the morning and listened to the sermon. Then returned home for afternoon rest. The last night's dinner was also a small feast. On Sunday night, Theresa and her mother having already retired to their quarters, Otto and the father, Matthias Wolfgang Geroge Bethlen, were left alone in the study reading. Otto then got the courage, and asked Matthias a great question most men only ask once in their life - he asked for Theresa's hand in marriage. In these days, it was customary to ask the father for his blessings first, then ask the women to marriage. So, Otto asked, and Matthias, having seen them together, knowing that they were meet each other, happily complied. They made plans to return the next weekend when Otto would ask Theresa for her hand in marriage. The Bethlens set off early Monday morning so that they won't have to bear such hot weather during the daytime of travel. Otto now needed a ring. He went to all of the jewelers of Vienna, even's that of the king - who he has, of course, old of his plans to marry, and was delighted about it. But Otto was still having trouble finding a ring - no jeweler could provide such a ring that would be fit for the noble position his to be fiance was to hold if they married. Otto decided to visit his parents to inform them of his plans to propose to Theresa. They were delighted. They were the proudest parents could be. Their son was the best any parents could wish for. His mother, knowing about Otto's trouble about finding a ring for his to be fiance, went downstairs to the basement, where the family vault was, to dig up an old family heirloom. She returned a half an hour later with a wooden box about the size of a book of hours. She put it on the table where Otto was sitting and opened it. A cloud of dust came straight at them the moment the hood was lifted, but the contents of the box were of such beauty, even covered in dust that Otto just watched in awe. There was a silver half moon shaped optical, a necklace with a red ruby hanging in the middle, a ring engraved with a lapis lazuli stone, which was in turn engraved with the Antal family name, and finally, a second ring, engraved with a small, but so sparkling emerald that it seemed more dazzling than all of the other contents put together. Category:Non-Pirates Category:POTCO Category:Role-Play Category:POTCO Characters Category:POTCO Stories Category:World Role-Play